geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Justice
Treasure Justice is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated dark fantasy comedy adventure-drama film produced by Legendary Pictures for Universal Pictures. The film was directed, screenplay, and written by Audel LaRoque (in his directorial debut) and Michael Wildshill from a story by Hall and Brannon. based on the 1993 novel of the same name by Neil Gaiman, and is also the first entry in the series to be released in 3D. In the film, a mysterious explorer young man named Nolen Darok (Ben Stiller), who discovers a powerful magic treasure celestial with justice that came from the starry card key land of Wonder Celestia, who she arrogant that the ruthless dragon monster Syrleus (Kevin James) plans to place a spell that old City Hall station all the stairs on black celestial from the land. Nolen, along with her friends Jack Phoenick (Bill Hader), Lucia Buckswell (Jodi Benson), and his girlfriend Bridget Fitzmibel (Cameron Diaz), embark on a follow magic big twist nightmare to running out the celestial that paranoid them to save the land and defeat Syrleus. stars the voices of Ben Stiller, Cameron Diaz, Ian McShane, Bill Hader, Jodi Benson, Elijah Wood, Jane Lynch, Danny McBride, Hayden Panettiere, Jesse Eisenberg, John C. Reilly, Alan Oppenheimer, Barbara Eden, Julia Roberts, Mary Jo Catlett, Kevin James, Adam Carolla, Brad Garrett, Harland Williams, Kristen Wiig, Victoria Justice, Nicholas Cage, Steve Buscemi, Sofía Vergara, Andy Samberg, Whoopi Goldberg, Richard Kind, Julie Andrews, Nathan Sykes, Dakota Fanning, Will Forte, Alec Baldwin, Leslie Mann, Nathan Lane, Benjamin Bratt, Keith David, Laraine Newman, Neil Patrick Harris, Kristen Schaal, Amy Poehler, Chloë Grace Moretz, and Will Arnett. Treasure Justice held its world premiere in Hollywood on February 8, 2010, and was released in the United States on March 5, 2010. It received mixed reviews from critics, but was a box office success, earning $125.4 million worldwide on its $80 million budget, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film of 2010. The film was re-released in 3D again on July 8, 2011. It was followed by Treasure Justice 2 produced by Legendary Pictures for Universal Pictures in 2013. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production The book novel by Neil Gaiman began coming to attention to the executives at Universal Studios in 1996 and 2001. Coming off her success in Bee Movie first announced in February 2003, producer LaRoque, Wildshill, Cheng, and Samono shortly became interested in the newly acquired property. She kept focusing on the project as time went on, and when Universal Studios president of production David Stainton asked her what she wanted to work on next, she chose early concept titled "Treasure Justice: Unhearted Magic". In initial development , the plot followed the original novel closely, but about halfway through production Audel LaRoque and Michael Wildshill, the screen-writer-directors of Ama and the Mysterious Crystal and Paint World, take over as co-directors and it was altered. The original plot was described as, "Reality royal to the book", but was regarded as being too "totally" and "fantastic" as well as geared towards' travel with train a too-young demographic, according to Wildshill. In the novel, Nolen's starry train, Wonder Celestia, is a Common or Celestial Train, a vehicle. In the film, Wonder Celestia or Starry World, the replaced of wizards, and is large big twist to service as a traveller mound for both Nolen and Bridget. The filmmakers hired cinematographer for Shrek-like style Mike Mitchell (known for frequently collaborating with DreamWorks people) as a visual consultant to help them with lighting and overall look of the and to "add a live-action/computer animation feel". Extensive research was done to depict both flight or light, as the directors knew they would be the biggest draw of the film's 3D effects, and light, fire, and magic given animation could break away from the limitations seen in live-action/computer-animated films, where prepane flames and magic light are usual due to being easier to extinguish exclusive look. The wizards' design made sure to create wizards, animals, celestials, treasury justices, ninjas, ghosts, poker cards, door keys, stars, jewishes or hanukkahs, christmas people, dragons, and more that were comical and also innovative compared to other wizard fiction. Wonder Celestia in particular tried to combine various wizard traits in a black cat-inspired design, that also had large bodies to convey emotion better. The directors made sure to cash in the improvisation abilities of the secondary cast - Danny McBride, Hayden Panettiere, Jesse Eisenberg and Jane Lynch - by frequently bringing them together in the recording reasons. Release Treasure Justice premiered at the Cannes Film Festival on February 19, 2010. The American release followed on March 5, 2010. It was originally scheduled to be released in July 2010, but the release date was later assigned to Despicable Me. The film was also converted to the IMAX format. Marketing * Upon its release, McDonald's had a promotional tie-in with set of 9 toys including a clock toy, spinning toy, wind-up toy, two action figures, hairplay doll, wind-up clock, plush keychain, and light-up toy with a paid Kids' Meal order. Collectible action figures McFarlane Toys also promoted for its new chibi plush Syrleus and Corleus toy that consists of Hershey's chocolate, collectible cards, pocket watch, clothing and pencils. Trailers * The official teaser trailer was released on March 20, 2009, and was shown before Unidentified Flying Object, Monsters vs. Aliens, Hannah Montana: The Movie, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, and Up * The first theatrical trailer was released on July 1, 2009, and was shown before Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Aliens in the Attic, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, and Where the Wild Things Are. * The second theatrical trailer was released on November 6, 2009, and was shown in front of films such as A Christmas Carol, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Planet 51, Woo La La, Old Dogs, The Princess and the Frog, and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel. * The first TV spots began to air between December 2009 and January 2010. * The final TV spots began to air between February and March 2010. Home media Treasure Justice was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 7, 2010. A 3D version of the Blu-ray was released in North America on May 3, 2011. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on August 14, 2018. Television broadcasting Treasure Justice had its network television premiere on ABC Family on Saturday June 23, 2012 at 8:00pm. It then aired on NBC on November 25, 2012. Cartoon Network also aired this movie on December 8 of that year. FX aired this on March 1, 2013. TBS also aired it on Saturday, June 1, 2013. TNT aired this movie on September 8, 2013. Reception Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Video game A video game based on the film was released on March 2, 2010 on Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, and PlayStation Portable. Comic book Coming soon! Manga Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon!Category:2010s Category:2010 Category:Animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Computer animated films Category:IMAX films Category:Fantasy Pages Category:Universal Studios Category:Under construction Category:Navboxes Category:Albums Category:Movies Category:3-D films Category:PG-rated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Treasure Justice Category:Hybrid films Category:2010 Started Category:2010 Ended Category:2010 Made Category:History films Category:Films Category:2010 films Category:English-language films Category:2010 3-D films Category:2010s fantasy adventure films Category:Treasure Justice (franchise) Category:American 3-D films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:2010s feminist films Category:Films about dragons Category:Films about christian Category:Films about ghosts Category:Films about ninjas Category:Films about witches Category:Films about vampires Category:Films about animals Category:Films about royalty Category:Films about size change Category:Films about on adaptations Category:Films based on books Category:Films based on multiple works Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Films directed by Michael Wildshill Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Audel LaRoque Category:Films produced by Michael Wildshill Category:Films produced by Teresa Cheng Category:Films produced by Steve Samono Category:Films scored by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Films scored by John Powell Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films scored by Alan Menken Category:Films set in the 1870s Category:Films set in the 1990s Category:Films set in the castles Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in United States Category:Films set in the Victorian era Category:Films shot in Cornwall Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films that won the Best Animated Feature Academy Award Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films whose art director won the Best Art Direction Academy Award Category:High fantasy films Category:Mariticide in fiction Category:Motion capture in film Category:Films about regicide Category:Films screenplay by Audel LaRoque Category:Films screenplay by Michael Wildshill